Hey Brother
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.' Or in which, after everything, the archangels are still a family, no matter what may come between them. (Song fic)


**_Hey Brother~~~ Avicii (rest in peace brother, you will be missed, rock on up top forever)_**

 _'Hey brother theres an endless road to rediscover,_

 _Hey sister! know that water's sweet but blood is thicker.'_

* * *

It was amazing that after everything they had been through, everything they had done to each other, they still had one anothers backs.

* * *

 _'What if I'm far from Home?'_

Lucifer peered up at the sky, not for the first time since he'd gotten out of his cage, he knows that now that he's free he should be getting on with whats expected of him, start planning his revenge and plotting his moves, life at this point is like a game of chess and he doesn't want to be caught in a moment of lapsing judgement. But he can't help but look up at the sky above him, staring at the stars, watching as they shine and glisten against the dark night.

Their masterpiece.

Their playground.

He smiles softly as memories assault his mind, memories of younger brothers and soft downy wings, of teaching angels to fly, and playing between the different novas.

Being down here only reminds him of just how far he is, how far he's fallen, and briefly, as he smiles up at the twinkling sky, he wonders if his brothers gaze upon it too.

Part of him wants it back, wants the family he had given everything away for, his brothers at his side again. To see the shining smile, hear their soft laughter, see his shining eyes. There is nothing he would give to be joined by his old fold, and nothing he is willing to give to make it so, a point is a point, and he is damned to live by his. To have them down here with him, watching this beautiful sight, sitting next to him, warming him with their presence, would be enough for him.

But he knows that there are some things that can not happen.

That would never happen.

He hums to himself, a shooting star catching his attention, and he follows it with his borrowed eyes as it paints its path across the sky. Smiling to himself, shaking his head softly, and he wanders on, to find a place to sit, and watch the meteor shower. It looks like the stars are falling from the sky, painting colorful hews through the dark contrast, and he leans against a cool stone fence to watch them dance their dance.

How long he sits there, he has no recollection, but his loneliness is joined by another, and a shadow sidles up to his. Neither speak a word, there is nothing between them that needs said, the presence is enough.

Lucifer smiles to himself even more, it's faint, and he doesnt have to look over to know who it is that sits there. Doesn't have to meet the dark blue eyes, doesnt have to see the wind brush through the soft dark hair, nor see the moon light make the pale skin glow even brighter. He knows who it is just by them being there.

Neither says anything to the other, no words need to be spoken, but when he lays his head on the others shoulder and they sigh, deep and calm, and brush their fingers through his hair before settling their head against the top of his, enough is said and Lucifer smiles again.

Home is far from him, so far out of reach, but in this moment it's never been closer.

 _'Oh Brother, I will hear you call.'_

* * *

 _'What if I lose it all?'_

They know when their brothers get locked in the cage, they know when all that is left is them, and in that knowledge they retreat to their personal Heaven. Retreat to the quiet place, retreat to the darkness, where they can scream and cry and no one will ever know.

How they break when no one sees.

Being the last of their kind was never something they had forsaw for themselves, it was a notion so outragious it was almost laughable, forever and always there had been three others. Though one farther then the others, never too far that he be out of reach, but now.

Now they are alone.

They hide in their garden for a long time, mourning the loss of their brothers, both older and younger, and they cry, sobbing into the grass. Wings curled around them tightly, and below a thunderstorm rages, the Heaven's crying at the will of its last Archangel.

When Raphael steps out of their garden at long last, it's to a war, that rebel Castiel has started an uprising, and part of them want's to merely go back again. Go back into their garden and never come out. Let the little angels have their Heaven, let them have their Leaders whomever they may be, let them have what they want so horridly.

It doesn't take them long to take charge though, knowing what needs to be done, and a mask slips into place. A heart hardened. Never will they feel that heart break again. Never will they allow themselves to loose so much.

The Healer is pushed to the side and the Soldier is pulled to the lead, the same Soldier that helped in defeating The Darkness, the same that has destroyed worlds. They can fix anything, heal any wound, and on the other hand, they can destroy everything.

They are the sheild and they are the spear.

Raphael hardens their heart, and jumps into the fray, forcing those that are left to bow to them, leading with an iron fist.

But in those dark places, when no one can see, they huddle close and curl into their wings, sobbing at their loss. Not knowing what to do, never created to lead, they are in an element they know nothing of.

And then he returns, in a blaze of glory, and thundering shows of _gold,_ and they stare down the length of the largest bar of chocolate they have ever seen as it's shoved in their face, their eyes linger on the object for only a moment, and shoot up to meet the owner. Golden eyes shine back at them, that infectious smile everlasting, never changing, and the eyes soften just a tad as they break down again. The candy bar is replaced by a hand, smaller then their own, reaching up to cup their cheek, and they lean down, burrying their face into his shoulder, golden wings curl around them, blocking them from the sight of the others, arms curl around their shoulders, and follow to the ground when their knees give out.

He doesn't say anything, they just sit there, surrounded by golden wings, and clinging to one another just as tight as the other.

They were never created to lead, not on their own, but they don't have to.

 _'Oh Sister, I will help you out.'_

* * *

 _'Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you,'_

He knew that taking a bet from him was a mistake, the Titans had never been known to play fair, but with all his infinite wisdom not even he had seen this coming. He struggles under the weight, the literal world on his shoulders, his hands burn from the sky.

White hot.

And he hisses in agony, bending as the weight becomes too much, the booming laughter of the Titan Atlas fades as he makes his departure, released from his prison he is free to do anything and go anywhere.

Gabriel knows what will happen if Day and Night touch, and he struggles to keep them apart, his wings strain, his hands are peeling, and he bites in a scream. He was never created to bare such a load, he was not as strong as his older siblings were, and not even they would try to hold this up on their own.

He hisses and adjusts his grip, almost losing his place, losing the sky, his shirt is sticking to his chest from the sweat pouring down his frame, and he can feel his muscles close to giving out. THey are burning, on fire, and are just about at their end point and he wants nothing more then to let teh sky go and curl into himself at the pain he feels.

But he can't.

The Night and The Day were never meant to touch, never, and he can't let it now.

This time he does scream, as he adjusts his grip, and a fresh layer of skin is peeled from his hands, golden blood drips down his arms as he struggles to regian his footing.

Someone comes up behind him, arms ghosting against his, finds, larger and stronger, reach up just beside his and grasps the edge of the Night. Gabriel struggles, his hands burning painfully, his back brushes against someones chest as they settle behind him, and slowly the Night shifts upwards, above his head, and he screams as his hands are pulled away, coldness surrounds them completely, pale hands envelope his in their grasp, and he breaths a soft sigh of instant relief at the feeling.

It hurts though still, and he breaths quickly, the pain becoming overbearing, tears come to his eyes against his best effort to stop them from doing so. He can't help it.

Fingers brush away his tears though, before they have a chance to leave their path along his smooth skin, another pair of hands replace the cold ones, dark and gentle, he can feel the tingly grace of Raphael spreading through his hands, down his fingers and over his palms, up his strained arms.

Michael bites something out from behind him, waivering slightly, but he holds his place. Raphael responds softly, but his ears are ringing and he can't make out what is actually said, all he knows is that it must have been about him as Raphael looks down at him as they reply to whatever was asked.

Over their shoulder he can see Atlas returning, against his will, struggling in whomever had captured him. Lucifer crests the top of the hill, not looking too happy about the circumstances, dragging the large titan behind him. His vessel is minute compared to the massive being, and is somewhat comical to see the larger of the two struggle so horridly to get out of the tiny mans grasp. But Lucifer's grip does not falter, Atlas stands no chance, and the titan is pulled to bow infront of the Healer and Messenger.

Lucifer grabs his beard and yanks his head down, eyes glowing a threatening shade of red, "Apologize.", his tone is hard, the Morning Star, Michael's Second, leaking through even after so long without use. Atlas bites a small apology and Lucifer yanks hard, blood dripping down the titans chin, " _Better_ Atlas."

The mighty titan whines softly in pain, not the same he'd felt when he'd left him here to hold up his sky, and it seems to satisfy Lucifer in that he turns to look expectantly at the youngest archangel. Gabriel bites his tongue for a moment and shakes his head. Lucifer's gaze intensifies slightly, if possible at this point, and he bobs his head once.

But he has no forgiveness for the monster.

Lucifer doesn't push though, and nods once, turning, dragging the titan back to his place, where the chains and cuffs lay abandoned in the green grass. He shoves the titan downwards, pointing at the locks.

"Put them on."

Atlas shakes his head petulantly, and Lucifer growls, his patience earring thinner then ever.

"Do it or I will do it for you."

The titans eyes widen in fear and he nods, reaching for them with shaking hands, and Lucifer watches with his hands on his hips as the titan puts his restraints back on himself, locking them in place. He holds out a hand when he's completed, "Key."

The rusty ancient looking key is deposited in his hand.

Michael grunts an order and the titan obeys unquestioningly, bending on his knees to gain better balance and lifted the sky once more, up out of the archangels hands. Michael steps out from under the edge, reaching for Gabriel's hands, they glow with Raphael's power, but Michael examines them anyway, pulling them up to press a kiss to both palms. Lucifer comes to stand behind him, peering over his left shoulder, examining his hands along with them.

"And you little one", Gabriel avoids his gaze when he says his childhood petname in such a tone, Michael makes a small noise and he looks up on instinct, "What are you doing playing such games with the likes of him?"

"Honestly,", Lucifer sounds amused over his shoulder, "Gabriel do you get into trouble simply to get us together?"

There's a soft hum from over his other shoulder, the only indication that Raphael finds that statement amusing, but they all seemingly notice when he _doesn't_ deny it and tehy exchange looks over his head, one of the perks of him still being so much shorter then them.

"Gabriel?"

Hands close over his shoulders, thumbs pressing into the muscle just right, and he sighs tiredly, "It's the only way to get you guys here without the fighting as baggage."

Again, they exchange looks, they may not see eye to eye as they used to, but Gabriel was still their fledgling brother. Even fully grown as he was, Gabriel would always be their fledgling brother, as he would always be.

"Well, while we love you keeping us on our toes, all you have to do is ask baby brother."

The other two nod, tugging him back into their grasp, tutting at every scratch and scar that clearly had not been there before.

The eldest turns sharply, his grace flaring dangerously, and the titan whines under his glare, whimpering softly as he flinches back, "Listen to me closely Atlas.", the titan turns back to look at him as he's requested, "Pull a trick like that again, and I have no care for what Zeus has to say, I will tear you apart limb by limb. Am I understood?"

Atlas nods his head quickly, avoiding his gaze again, whimpering back. Michael nods approvingly and peers at his siblings over his shoulder, "Come siblings mine. We need to show our baby messenger just how much he means to us."

"I'm not a baby."

"You will always be a fledgling to us."

" _Little_ one."

 _'There's nothin' in this world I wouldn't do'_

* * *

 **So after everything that we've had to deal with within the last couple weeks here, I figured we could all use some good old fashion Archangel Family fluff. I feel like the song 'Hey Brother' ~~~Avicii (RIP you will be missed brother-rock on up top now) sums them up pretty well, that no matter what they will always have each others backs.**

 **For serious.**

 **Love this song for them so much that I included a link, I listened to it on repeat while writing this, love this song.**

 **watch?v=RAKApSaIlWM**


End file.
